Italy captured(rewrite)
by 23xo97
Summary: Keroro has chaught italy and it is up to America and germany to save him.
1. table of context

**please note that i might not use some chapter name's so deal with me and try to stick with the storie.**

**I own nothing**

**table of context**

** !Germany help me!**

**2.A spy is amoung us**

**3. America's rescue plan pt. 1(The location of the enemy)**

**4.****America's rescue plan pt. 2( battle plans)**

******5.****America's rescue plan pt. 3( on our way)**

******6.****America's rescue plan pt. 4( the face of the enemy)**

******7. TO capture a Flag**

******8. Germany vs space frog **

****** and stargize********  
**

******10. TO find italy********  
**

******11. space ship in the sky********  
**

******12. Canada save's the day pt.1**

******13.********Canada saves the day pt2**

******14.********Canada save's the day pt3**

******15. in the end**


	2. SOS Germany help me!

**I owin nothing**

**1- SOS!Germany help me!**

* * *

The phone on Germany's desk began to ring." it is porbleu itlay again what could he want this time." Germany picked up the phone "hello italy what is it this time." he sighed." Germany Germany i have been captured by green frogs form out space and." The phone cut off to a strange voice took the phone." this is of the airpit ploten if you ever want to see your friend again you will surrender to me." Keroro laughed."keorokerokeoro who knew it would be this easy to capture a picponing country."Keroro thought to himself. Italy managed to get the phone again. "Germany help me ,help me." the the line cut off. Germany graped the phone and called America since America had an alien friend.

Germay reacted his brain to remember America's Phone number."Is their some thing i can help you with." said Angol Moa in a sweet tone."waight woh are you?"Germany yelled." I'm your new secretary."She smiled."uhu..I did not know I hade a sercartary tell me what is your name."Germany asked." my name is Hiromi Sakata please to met you." Angol Moa or aka Hiromi said._"uncle said that is what i'm to tell him and i will do any thing if it make's uncle happy."_" nice to meet you can you pull up america's number for me it very important and i don't have time to expain."Germany said."of course i can." Angol Moa said with a smile shorting thew the phone cards for america's number._" if i am to pretend to be his secretary i might as well act like one._"ah here it is."Angol moa expained holding America's number

"can you read it to me?"Germay semmed to rush her." sure it is 334-897-354."she answered"thank you you can levee now." germany said dismising her."all right as long as you don't need any thing i will be right out side the door if you need me."Angol moa smiled at germay." all right." he gave a reponse as she left the room._" come on you ideout pick up the phone."_"Hello this is America speaking how I can help you." America answered in and argent tone. " America this is Germany i called to tell you that."" Germany why are you calling me for shouldn't you call japan?" America asked._" Germany must of dilade my number by mistake."_America thought." look this is an emergency Italy has been captured by alien's" Germany shouted. " I will be right there." America said in a serious hanged up the phone._" should i call Japan to since we are allie's in all, no i can't do that not yet i should just hope that America has some answers, don't worry Italy I'm comeing soon."_Germany thought he did the right least he hoped he did.

Meanwhile

"Keroro COme out now you need to do the laundry stupid frog, seize where is that stupid frog." Natsumi walked around the base. " Natsumi what are you doing down hear?" Keroro asked. "_Not good i can't let natsumi foil my plans i got this far with out her noticing_." Keroro began to sweat."i came to tell you to do the laundry." she yelled. " is that it I must of forgot i will get right on it." " What are you up to frog ?" she looked down at him. " what me i am not up to any thing I have no new plans to cocore your plant yet." he lied. " you better not , now laundry." Natsumi left the base draging keroro behind her._" It is a good thing i made anglema spy on that Germany guy , my play will soon be achieved ."_Keroro seem pretty confident that his plan will go thow what is going on.


	3. a spy among us!

**I** **own nothing**

**2- a spy among us!**

* * *

" Kulu, Tamama keep an eye on him for me will you, i better do the laundry so natsumi will not get suspicious and ruin are plan."Keroro looked at a yellow frog with spiral eye's as he said this." right sarge i will do my best."Tamama replied saluting Keroro." your try and escape and i will blast your head off with my tamama beam.""waaaaa get away form me."Italy cried out." now tamama please try and be nice even if he is a prisoner he still or guest."Keroro explained._" i cant have Tamama kill him i need him for my plan to concur this plant."_" okay sarge."Tamama smiled._" that's my sarge he so nice and kind that he is even nice to our __prisoners."_" I was going to do some exparement on him any way if that all right with you."Kulu asked.

"hmmm, all right but don't kill and be genital we don't want to damage him too bad."Italy had fear in his eye's." please don't levee me with him i'm fragile and bruise easily and i don't want to die."Italy had his hands on the bar of the cage he was in as he pleaded for keroro to stay." sorry but i have to go trust me you don't want to see natsumi mad it not pretty i can tell you that."" aren't you forgetting something?"" that's right i got to go thank's kulu.""your welcome but that not what i meant.""huh?""i meant what are your plan for that Germany guy how exactly are you planing we capture him hm?" well to be honisit i did not think we would get this far."Keroro starched the back of his head.

"ke ke ke I see so you have no plan is that correct?"Kulu laughed._" I did not actually believe that we would capture Italy so easily so i can understand that I'm surprised our plan usually back fire by now."_"For your information i will think about it and i do have a plan I just not going to tell you."_" dang it look lkike he caught on to me I really don't have a plan but i better make it look like i do." " _hey levee sarge alone kulu so what if he dose not have a plan we don't usually get this far with out some thing back firing."Keroro looked at tamama and smiled." thank you tamama for sticking up for me, by the way Kulu tell Angol Moa to keep an eye on that Germany guy will you."" of course but this back fire like all or other plan's."Italy watched them argue and was too scared to say any thing at the moment.

_"there after Germany too well Germany will bet them i know he will, he find a way I hope Germany come and resuce's me all ready I don't think I can take much more of this."_"Angol Moa keroro said to keep an eye on Germany for us""okay if uncle said so."Angol Moa speaked into her communicator witch she had in her ear._" if it make uncle happy then i won't let Germany out of my sight after all uncle counting on me."_" would you like some tea while you weight for America to arrive?" Angol Moa asked." no thank you i'm good and i'm not really a fan of tea."Germany answered her right away as if he was too busy thinking of something really importain._" america better know what to do Italy was the first friend i had and I can't sand to think what those alien's are doing to him hang in there Italy i will be there soon."_

" well then can i get you some thing to eat for you and america when he get's here?"anglema offerd still trying to be what she thought a secartary would do and act like."Yes can you go out and buy a apple pie since that is kind the only thing i can think of beside's Hamburgers that America would like to eat."Germany scaced his head wandering why she asked." okay i will be right back okay." she smiled and left Germany took Angol Moa fifteen minutes to come back with the pie and hamburgers." I'm sorry they were out of apple pie but they did have blueberry pie and I also got hamburrger's.""are you sure they did not have apple pie.""i'm sure.""well i guess blueberry will have to do."


End file.
